carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Lindbergs
Marianne "Anna" Lindbergs, Baroness Neyt (born 28 April 1945) is a Brunanter singer, model, actress and amateur racecar driver. Biography Early life and family Lindbergs was born in Koningstad to Peter (1900-1971) and Hannah Lindbergs (1905-1991). Peter had immigrated from Sweden in 1919 and Hannah was a third-generation immigrant family from the Ukraine. Her father was a mechanic who owned a garage in The Port neighborhood. She had three sisters and two brothers, one of which was killed for actively resisting the German occupation of Brunant (in 1943). Anna aspired to be a dancer or ballerina but when she was cast in a school play (in 1955) as part of the chorus, she decided to become a singer. She was discovered by record label executive Sam Lévis in 1959. She began recording songs in 1960 and soon became a radio favorite. In 1962, 17-year old Anna was involved in a relationship with 36-year old Lévis, something which shocked most Brunanters. She had a terrible relationship with her father, especially after he left the family in 1954. Her mother would remarry in 1960; Lindbergs did not get along with her stepfather. Music career Her career in music began in 1959 and the following year she released her first album, Love. She would soon become a mainstream artist and her biggest hit would be the 1966 album Me and You. She stopped recording new music in 1981. Film career Anna appeared in various films starting 1964, mainly for her sexual appeal. She starred in Ambroos and Anna (1966), a film about King Ambroos I and his mistress. She was the main star in Mystery Beach (1969), a sensual mystery film and that year she also did The Lovebird. Her first foreign film was Agent Zero '' and she has since appeared in various foreign movies. In 1980 Lindbergs began her directorial career, she has since directed 5 films, many of which were box-office successes. In recent years, she starred in John Fadaaq's Two Women and a Corpse (winning the Barker Award for Best Actress) and appeared in the box-office hit ''History of a Mob Wife, playing the role of an older Fabiana Capello. In 2013, she played Evelyn in crime movie Sweet Revengee Modeling career and her sexual appeal In the early 1960s Lindbergs was portrayed as a sex icon (somewhat along the lines of Caroline Koch), and her relationship with Levis helped this image. She appeared in the fashion magazine Sterren in 1963 and has since appeared in various other magazines, like Playboy and Stark (1965), where she appeared completely naked over a 2-page spread. She modeled actively from 1963-1978, but continues to appear in magazines. In 1980 she did a re-shoot with Stark to commemorate the 25th anniversary of her 1965 photoshoot. Lindberg often sported various hairstyles, and it was often said that "Lindbergs loved the camera, and the camera loved Lindbergs". Personal life She married racecar driver Phil Eckmann in 1966 after two months of knowing each other. They divorced in 1969 after some issues. She remarried in 1970, to the popular actor Alexander Neyt, who was also the 8th Baron Neyt. They would have a daughter Marlene in 1971, who would die in 1994 of a drug overdose. Lindbergs (though married) was known to have had several relationships with other men. Some of the people linked to her (romantically) include Lovian actor Simon McCann, American actor Gene Wilder, film director Herbert S. Hosen, footballer Hans Liester and Spanish singer Camilo Sesto. She spoke various languages, mainly Dutch and English but also a bit of Swedish and Spanish. Racing career When she was with Eckmann, he taught her how to drive and she became an amateur racecar driver. She participated in various Brunanter and European events, and even the Vickers Sprint Rally in Lovia, where she nearly died. Discography Love (Anna Lindbergs).png|''Love'' (1960 EP) Love Hurts.png|''Love Hurts'' (1968) The Lovebird soundtrack.png|''The Lovebird'' (1969) J'aime que tu m'aimes.png|''J'aime que tu m'aimes'' (1971) *''Love'' (1960) *''Anna's Hollywood'' (1963) *''De Kerst Album''/''The Christmas Album'' (1964) *''L'amour, c'est cher'' (1965) *''Lindbergs en Español'' (1965) *''Me and You'' (1966) *''Love Hurts'' (1968) *''The Lovebird'' (1969, with Martin Carlotti) *''L&L'' (1970, with w:c:nation:Sofia Lilland) *''Lindbergs' Top Hits'' (1970) *''J'aime que tu m'aimes'' (1971) *''Prat and Lindbergs Zingen Jazz'' (1973, with Lucas Prat) *''The anthology: Volume 1'' (1990) *''The anthology: Volume 2'' (2000) Filmography *''Agent Zero (1965) *Ambroos and Anna'' (1966) *''Mystery Beach'' (1969) *''The Lovebird'' (1969) *''The Last Temptress'' (1970) *''Agent Zero: back in action'' (1971) *''High Diving'' (1973) *''Two Women and a Corpse'' (1999) *''History of a Mob Wife (2004) *Sweet Revenge'' (2013) Category:1945 births Category:Models Category:Actors Category:Musicians Category:Living people Category:Motorsport people